The first Valentine's Day in Adventure Bay
Today it is Friendship Day, when Chase and Marshall meet a family that knows something special about the holiday, the two pups learned that the true holiday of Friendship Day is Valentines's Day, the family told them of all of the things that celebrated through the holiday, even love and romance. The family said they are having a Valentine’s Day dance, and Chase and Marshall need dates, so they are going to celebrate Valetine's Day instead of Frienship Day. Plot: Ryder: Okay pups, it's time for decorating the lookout for friendship day. Pups: YAY!!! Ryder: Chase, Marshall, I want you two to give out some cards for our friends. Chase and Marshall: Okay Ryder. Chase and Marshall were delivering friendship cards, until they saw new neighbors. Marshall: Chase, new neighbors. Chase: Let’s go meet them The new neighbors were a couple, named Stan and Starla. Stan: Why hello cute puppies. Chase and Marshall: Hello. Starla: Are you both ready for Valentine's Day. Marshall: Actually, it Friendship Day. Stan: But the holiday is really Valentine's Day. Chase: Really. Starla: Let us tell you the tale of the true celebration of February. The couple told the two pups all about the festivities of love and romance, not just friend ship. Chase and Marshall: WOW! Chase: I feel like love is in the air today. Marshall: How come we never heard of Valentine's Day? Starla: Because so places don't celebrate this holiday with romance, they just stick to friendship. Marshall: We need to share this feeling to our friends. Stan: We have a Valentine’s Day dance coming up, and why don't you two get's some dates to join the party. Chase and Marshall: we’d love to. Chase and Marshall drove back to the lookout to get ready for Valentine’s Day. Chase: So, who are you taking as your valentine? Marshall: I think Everest. What about you? Chase: I think Skye. Marshall: We should tell everyone about this. Chase: But how would the feel about the sudden change, they could feel bad. Marshall: So Let’s just keep this true holiday a secret. Chase: But we still have to tell Skye Andy Everest, they are our dates. Chase and Marshall drove back to Then lookout to decorate their houses for the romantic occasion. Chase and Marshall: Parfect. Then Ryder came in. Ryder: What's with all of the hearts you two, I thought this was Friendship Day. Marshall: You mean Valentine's Day. Chase: Marshall! Ryder: What's Valentine's Day. Then the two pups told Ryder the true spirit of this holiday. Chase: And now Marshall And I really getting dates for the dance of romance. Marshall: Hey that rhymed. Ryder: I'll take Katie to the dance, but we shouldn't tell the pups about any of this, they would be heart broken. Chase: So the only ones we could tell are our dates. So the three boys are now getting ready for To ask out their girl. Skye is with Everest helping her for The holidays, and Chase and Marshall came to take them to the dance, with their flowers, chocolates, and love cards. Skye and Everest notice that the two boys are wearing tuxedos. Everest: Hey you two, isn't it too much for Friendship Day. Chase: You mean Valentine’s Day, the day of love and romance. Chase leaped to Skye with his flowers, Chocolate and Love Cards. Skye: Uh, What is all this? Chase: For you. Skye: What's going on, what's Valentine's Day. Chase and Marshall told Skye and Everest everything about the true festivities of this holiday. Skye: And you both made romantic ask outs for us. Chase: Yup. Everest: Then Skye and I would love to go to the dance with you both. Marshall: It will be a triple date, if Ryder asks out Katie. Meanwhile with Ryder. Ryder: Okay Ryder, you can do this, just ask Katie for the Valentine’s Day party. Then Ryder went up to Katie. Katie: Hey Ryder, Happy Friendship Day. Ryder: Happy Valentine's Day Katie. Katie: Valentine's Day.